Discordant Harmony
August 5, 2017 (Discovery Family) |Written by = Michael P. Fox and Wil Fox |storyboard = Marta Demong and Desirae Salmark |featured = Discord}} Discordant Harmony is the twelfth episode of season seven of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the one hundred and fifty-fifth overall. In this episode, Discord invites Fluttershy to his realm for tea, but he worries she won't be comfortable there and begins to change it—and himself. Production This episode was previously scheduled to premiere on Canada's Treehouse TV channel on May 27, 2017 but was updated as of May 25 to a rerun of Celestial Advice. This episode aired on June 20, 2017 on Boomerang in Australia, forty-six days ahead of its scheduled premiere on Discovery Family. Summary Tea time at Fluttershy's The episode begins at Fluttershy's cottage during Fluttershy and Discord's weekly tea party, with Discord supplying his usual signature brand of chaos to the mix. When Fluttershy mentions having to restock on sugarcubes, Discord realizes how much effort she puts into organizing their weekly get-togethers. Feeling like he has taken advantage of Fluttershy's hospitality enough, Discord offers to throw their next tea party in his home realm of Chaosville the very next day. Fluttershy is not only looking forward to Discord's tea party but also to visiting his home for the first time, and Discord, realizing he has never hosted a party before, leaves to make appropriate preparations. In Ponyville, he has a conversation with a duplicate of himself about how to put together the best tea party that Fluttershy has ever had. From chaos to order Discord goes to Fluttershy's usual tea shop and, upon seeing the boring teas that the shopkeeper is selling, buys some bags of ginseng and uses his magic to make them sing. At a china shop, he buys a tea set for two and uses his magic to make the teapot sprout wings. Finally, at a party store, he buys a sneezing piñata and glowing, flying napkins. During his party shopping, Discord runs into Pinkie Pie and asks for her advice on how to make the ideal tea party for Fluttershy. Pinkie tells him to simply make Fluttershy feel comfortable. Upon returning to his home in Chaosville, Discord realizes that the chaos around his house would make Fluttershy uncomfortable. With the help of several duplicates of himself, Discord sets out to create an environment that Fluttershy would like. First, he gets rid of all the new party supplies that he bought in Ponyville. Next, he gets rid of the various chaotic elements already in his house, such as chairs that hang from the ceiling and staircases that don't lead anywhere. After placing more normal-looking household decor, Discord finally gives himself a new, normal look. With his own duplicates, Discord also practices more conventional party conversation. An un-chaotic tea party When the time for their scheduled tea party arrives, Discord transports Fluttershy to his realm, and Fluttershy is excited to finally see where he lives. However, she is surprised by how normal Discord and everything around him looks. Without the usual chaos that Fluttershy has come to expect from Discord, she appears considerably disappointed. She asks Discord about the drastic changes he has made to himself, but Discord assures her that he feels perfectly normal. When Discord picks up the tea kettle, however, it suddenly phases through his hand and falls on the floor. Much to Fluttershy's shock, he is starting to fade out of existence. Each time Discord exhibits "normal" behavior, he fades away even further, and Fluttershy realizes that his new, non-chaotic persona is slowly destroying him. Unfortunately, Discord is unfazed by this development and continues to act normal, despite the effect it is having on him. In an effort to stop Discord from fading, Fluttershy begs him to do something chaotic, but his ghostlike appearance prevents him from doing so. Therefore, Fluttershy starts causing her own chaos around Discord's house—knocking over teacups, talking to her own reflections, disorganizing the furniture, and nailing chairs to the ceiling. This inspires Discord's old chaotic self, and he starts to recorporealize. Once he's back to physical form, he joins in the fun and brings back the singing ginseng tea bags and floating furniture. Friendship is illogical When Discord mentions that his style of party throwing is the complete opposite of Fluttershy's, Fluttershy says she never expected him to throw a party like her because of how different they are. Discord fears driving Fluttershy away because of their differences—because their friendship doesn't make sense. But Fluttershy reveals that he's introduced her to so many things since they became friends and that she likes him because of their differences. With Discord back to his old self, he throws a proper Chaosville tea party for himself and Fluttershy, replete with sneezing piñatas, singing tea bags, and upside-down sandwich butterfly-catching games. Quotes :Discord: I've been taking advantage of your hospitality for far too long. It's high time I do something about it. What to do, what to do... :Discord 2: Why don't you host the next tea party? :Discord: I've got it! Why don't I'' host the next tea party at my place? :'Discord 2': Hey, that's my idea. :'Pearly Stitch': I'm sorry, dearie. Were you talking to me? :'Discord': Actually, madam, I'm talking to myself. :'Discord 2': Well, I'm not talking to ''you! :Shopkeeper Pony: Are you sure you're friends with Fluttershy? You seem so very different from her. :Discord: Well, of course we're friends! She gets me, and you obviously do not! :"Raspberry Vinaigrette": Uh... you're friends with Fluttershy? :Discord: Yes... judgy... clerk... pony! Why is it such a surprise? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Discord. You're waaaaaay overthinking things. All you have to do is make Fluttershy feel comfortable. It should be pretty easy for you. You know her so well! :Discord: Although we've never discussed it, I'm pretty sure Fluttershy likes gravity. :Fluttershy: You're a creature of pure chaos! Being normal is destroying you! :Fluttershy: We never talked about it, but I'm pretty sure Discord hates gravity! :Discord: I was afraid that if you saw exactly how different we are, you wouldn't want to be friends anymore. :Fluttershy: What?! Why would you ever think that? :Discord: Because you and I don't make sense to anypony else. :Fluttershy: That may be true, but we make sense to me. I never would've thought to make singing ginseng before I met you. But you've opened me up to so many more possibilities and impossibilities. So I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you because you're so different from me. :Discord: You do? :Fluttershy: Of course I do, silly! Besides, what's discord without a little chaos? :Discord: It really is nice having you here. :Fluttershy: I'm happy to be here. And I really do like your place. Because it's so you. :Discord: Why, thank you, Fluttershy. Gallery References de:Discordante Harmonie pl:Herbatka u Discorda ru:Нарушенная гармония